powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Leap
The power to achieve great rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Enhanced Jumping/Leap *Mega Jump *Power Jump/Leap Capabilities User can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics. Techniques * Cross-Wall Jumping * Double Jump * Wall Jump Levels *''Enhanced Jump'' *Supernatural Leap *Absolute Leap Associations *Amphibian Physiology; Frogs and Toads *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Insect Physiology; Grasshoppers and Crickets *Marsupial Physiology; Kangaroo *Megaton Kick *Power Legs *Swinging Limitations *Not actual Flight, but can help in getting a good start off in flight. *Legs require full operation, may even require a running start. *Unless the user can use the air as a surface, they cannot perform jumps while in midair. *Does not guarantee safe landing. Known Users Manga/Anime TV Series/Film Known Objects *The Bunny Hood (Legend of Zelda Series) *The Cloaking Device (Unreal: Return to Na Pali) *The Gummiberry Juice (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *The Jump Boots (Blood) *The Jump Boots (Unreal Series) *The Super Jump Boots (Unreal) *The Mantis Flip Coin (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery File:Mai Kawakami jump.gif|Mai Kawakami (Musaigen no Phantom World) can jump great distance while fighting her enemies. File:Mario Brothers.jpg|The Mario Bros. (Super Mario series) are renowned for their jumping skills. Kain_Jumping.gif|Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV/Dissidia) Haven Trooper.jpg|Haven Troopers (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) derive the nickname of "Frogs" from this ability. Jim-infobox.png|Jim Powell (No Ordinary Family) 440px-1602 Toad.jpg|Thanks to his mutation, Toad (Marvel) can leap over 30 feet in a single jump. angel super jump.gif|Angel (Angel) leaps to a great height. Sly3-carmelita1.png|Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly to compensate for her inability to climb/spire jump/rail walk. fk.jpg|Fire Kraken (Skylanders Swap Force) RSh.jpg|Rattle Shake (Skylander Swap Force) Sachiel2.jpg|Sachiel (Evangelion) can do a super jump that can literally destroy the surroundings. Stitch2.png|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) is one the characters in Disney Infinity 2.0 with the Super Jump feature. File:Geppo.png|Blueno (One Piece) using Geppō to jump repeatedly in midair. File:Spring_Hopper.gif|Bellamy (One Piece) using Spring Hopper to jump all over the place to gain momentum. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon)... Inkling Passing Through Grate.jpg|...by switching to their squid form briefly, can leap across whole stages via their Super Jump ability to reach their spawn point, teammates... SquidBeakon.png|...or any Squid Beakons they or their teammates have placed. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can Super Jump to and from specific points on each level. Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon)... 800px-Octoling octopus form 2.png|...by switching to their octopus form briefly, can Super Jump to Agent 3's position. ObiWanForceJumpEp3.JPG|Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) using Force Jump to leap great distances unassisted. VaderLeaps-THB.jpg|Due to his cybernetic enhancements, Darth Vader (Star Wars) can jump great distances even without the Force. Gummibears.jpg|Using a potion made from Gummiberries, the Gummi bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) can jump incredible heights, However this only works for a limited time. Mantis Flip Coin.png|Mantis Flip Coin (Xiaolin Showdown) grant the user incredible jumping abilities. Asami's powers.png|Asami Koizumi (Young Justice) performs a chi-enhanced jump. Guiron cuts off Gyaos wing.gif|Guiron (Gamera vs Guiron) uses his super jump to severe Space Gyaos's wing in midair. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Jump Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries